darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoraya Mistwalker
A former Shadowleaf Sentinel. Appearance Pale skin, white, unruly hair. Rarely smiles. Has a slight limp. Background Zoraya looked at the horizon from her post. Peaceful, as always. The cat at her feet yawned and stretched it's paws. ”I know, it is a bit tedious, Whisper. Maybe after my shift we can go hunt!” The cat lifted it's head and looked at her with such a hopeful expression made it's mistress laugh. ”Only a few more hours.” she said and started stroking the cat's ears. ”Just be patient.” Her peace was interrupted by a runner approaching her post. What is it this time, she wondered. ”Orcs! To arms, Shadowleaves! We'll drive them back to where they came from!” She picked up her bow and woke her cat – it seemed they got the action they had craved. Aim. Shoot. Reload. The familiar rhythm filled her head. It blocked out the sounds of battle, the clashing metal, the screams. Only thing she heard was the sound of her own arrow, hitting its target, and the roar of her cat. She didn't pay attention to the fight. Not until she noticed it had come closer. Uncomfortably close. ”Whisper, get back!” she yelled. She lost her line of sight to her cat. It was blocked by an Orc. She grabbed her blade from her waist and prepared to face him. She let the battle fill her head again. Nothing but her and her blade, sinking into the flesh of the Orc. The Orc raised his axe, last thing he did before he fell. But behind him was another. Sudden feeling of wrongness diverted her attention from the attack. She looked at the corpse of the Orc. She looked at the axe. And then she looked at her leg. It was not until she saw the blood pouring out when she felt the pain. She tried to block it out. She needed to fend off the.. Thought was interrupted when she fell to her knees. She mouthed the name of her cat. Then everything was devoured by darkness, blissful darkness which took away the pain.. She felt consciousness return to her. She moved her arm, tried feeling the side of the bed for her cat. But there was nothing there. She slowly opened her eyes. This was not her home. She saw a Centaur near her and tried to get his attention. The Centaur turned. Then the pain hit again. She screamed it out until the darkness came again. ---- She woke up again. She could not lift her arm this time. She opened her eyes carefully. This time what she was was another elf. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a weak croak. The elf looked at her and seemed somewhat surprised. ”She is awake!” she heard the elf yell. ”Bring water!” She saw an older man approach her bed with a glass. She tried to accept it, but her hand would not move. The man didn't seem to notice, he lifted the glass and brought it to her lips. She drank and felt moisture filling her mouth again. ”Wh.. where am I?” she managed to say. ”Darnassus” replied the man and smiled. To answer her confused expression he continued. ”It is our home now.” ”But what..” she tried to ask, but the man hushed her. ”You should not strain yourself now. Just know you have been sleeping for a very long time. Things have changed a lot since then. Concentrate on healing, the rest will come later.” While the smile never left his face, his sound was strict. Zoraya rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. ---- ”How dare they!” she said out loud. She was sure she would have been fine, but it seemed the Druids had insisted on her being put to sleep. Pain killing her, hah! She would have been tougher than that. And now, what was she? A weak, useless waste of space. She felt like an infant, when her legs strained to hold her weight. Personality * Seeing a striped Nightsaber makes her visibly uncomfortable. * Doesn't trust new people. * Carries a grudge against the orcs, doesn't believe there is a difference between the corrupted ones and the ones that are now a part of the Horde. * Has a sister who works for the Cenarion Circle. See also Category:Characters